The present invention relates to trailer truck accessories and, more particularly, to a portable device, and a method of use thereof, used to aid a semi-truck driver in repositioning a tandem axle assembly of a trailer.
Many semi-trailers are equipped with longitudinally adjustable tandem axle assemblies, wherein the position of the tandem unit may be adjusted over some range in order to better distribute the load over the wheels, support the rear of the trailer during loading, or for some other reasons. These tandem units are normally secured in position to the trailer sub frame by a series of large, heavy spring loaded pins which project laterally through mating passages in the sub frame and tandem axle unit. A handle is used to release the pins for tandem adjustment.
In an ideal situation, a driver would have an assistant to help relocate the tandem axle assembly's position on the trailer sub frame. But, in most cases, the driver is required to make several trips in and out of the cab to check on the progress of the operation. The following steps are an example of the actions required for adjusting the tandem axle assembly. Step 1—Pull the tandem release handle in order to release the pins. Step 2—Return to the cab and move the trailer across the tandem axle assembly to the estimated desired position. Step 3—Leave the cab to check the position of the tandem assembly, release the unlocking force on the lock pin handle. Step 4—Return to the cab to move the trailer slightly to cause the pins to align with the locking holes of the tandem assembly in its new desired position. Step 5—Leave the cab to confirm that the tandem is locked in position. Step 6—Return to the cab for the drive. In addition to the above steps, it may be necessary for the driver to repeat steps 2 and 3 multiple times, if the desired location is not obtained.
If the driver has not moved the tractor and trailer sufficiently or has moved the trailer over the tandem axle assembly too far, the driver must return to the cab and attempt to position the tandem axle assembly at least close to the desired position so he can release the locking pin handle and rock the trailer to lock the locking pin into place to begin the trip. Since a driver is paid by the mile and not time, drivers who spend a substantial amount of time adjusting the location of the tandem axle assembly will decrease frustrations by using a visual aid to assist in the operation.
Most of the existing tandem axle assembly positioning aids are not light weight and cannot be quickly attached or removed from the trailer. Some devices even require multiple components to be attached to the trailer for proper use and others are permanently installed. In most cases, before these devices can be attached, the tandem axle assembly has to be positioned to the most aft location of the trailer.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved tandem axle assembly positioning aid that is lightweight and can be quickly attached and removed from the trailer.